


Fury's Eye

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: just a short funny Drabble I thought of!





	Fury's Eye

 

 

It started how most of these things start, Earth’s mightiest heroes were sitting around discussing the random things and people in their lives.  No one was quite sure who started the conversation but someone asked Maria Hill, Fury’s right hand woman, how he had lost his eye.

 

Maria had of course no idea how it happened at all, but the group refused to let the conversation drop. They all had their own theories and no one seem to agree.  Steve vividly remembered Fury telling him that the last time he trusted someone he lost an eye. 

 

That stemmed a whole new bunch of rumors.  Steve was convinced it had been a former partner of Fury’s that had done the deed.  Clint agreed to a point but he insisted the partner had been a double agent. 

 

Natasha believed that he had lost his eyes to a sharp shooter that would have been at a distance,  she knew Fury a long time and knew he rarely was caught off guard. Truth be told she had a slight inkling it was Clint.  So she said that.

 

“IT WASN’T ME TASHA!” 

 

“I’m just saying you’re an accurate shooter and it’s a possibility.”

 

Thor had suggested it was done in battle, a worthy adversary having stolen the man’s eye.  Tony only scoffed at that, his idea was much more realistic in his eyes.

 

“It’s obvious, he lost his eye to an ex, the woman went nuts and stabbed him in the eye.”  Steve raised an eyebrow while Sam burst into laughter. 

 

“What?  It happens!”

 

Sam was next to give his theory, he pointed accusingly at Bucky, “I think the wiener soldier did it.  It would make sense, I mean he’s shot him before.”

 

Bucky glared at Sam, but in the back of his mind he did wonder for a moment if it had been him.  Steve put a consoling hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, it was in fact, not him. 

 

It was at this last theory, that the man they were discussing walked into the room.  No one would meet Fury’s eye and they went immediately quiet. “If you’re all done playing around we just got a mission.”

 

The group got up and headed down to the briefing room, each praying to whoever was listening that Fury hadn’t heard the conversation.   Unlucky for them he had, he gives a little smirk as he watches some of the strongest, most lethal people on the planet, walk down the hall like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. 

 

He chuckled as he followed behind them.  He’d tell them someday what really happened, but for today they’d just have to wonder.

  
  



End file.
